


Wear Green Socks Day

by 50ShadesOfFear, WhyDontWeBegin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Green Socks, Save the Universe, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), WearGreenSocksDay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfFear/pseuds/50ShadesOfFear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: A Message From Slav





	Wear Green Socks Day

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167149264@N05/31611273957/in/dateposted-public/)

Oh Sock of the greenest hue  
how I do love you  
and so this day I shall rue  
for from my hands you have flew  
So far you went from me!  
How could this be?!  
And how you laugh with glee!  
By my plight, I fall to my knee.  
Sockless I am today  
I wish that you might stay  
To keep my grief at bay  
and we may live another day?!


End file.
